Conventional record players have a rotatable turn-table on which the record is turned at a constant rate of rotation. A stationary playing arm carries a playing head having a needle which follows the sound reproduction groove in the record and mechanical vibrations imparted by the shape of the groove, are transformed to an electrical signal which is amplified and reproduced through a loudspeaker. Such apparatus is usually quite delicate and therefore unsuitable for use by children.
There have also been proposals to provide some form of record player where the head travels in a helical path around the record following the reproduction track. In particular, there have been proposals for a free standing independently driven device to follow this path, whilst moving the pickup head around the sound reproduction groove. Such previous devices have been extremely complex and wholly unsuitable for children's use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which can be robust and capable of a degree of rough handling from children with reduced risk of damage.